Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, ore processing plants, and coal or other types of mines. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of valves, pumps, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
People and asset tracking systems often provide the ability to track the locations of various people and assets in a particular environment. These systems are routinely used as part of security systems, allowing the security systems to identify when people enter restricted areas or when assets are moved from their designated locations. However, continuous real-time people and asset tracking systems were typically not feasible for covering large indoor or outdoor areas, such as large industrial or other processing facilities. The development of Ultra Wide Band (UWB) Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tracking technology and other technology has made it possible to track people and assets in very large facilities.